My Revenge Rebellious Girlfriend
by SakiYoshiko2121
Summary: Sakura is back in Konoha and is out for revenge of what Sasuke had done to her a year ago...will she falling in love with Sasuke again or will she find new love in Konoha?


Chapter 1: She's making her way back

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: My Revenge Rebellious Girlfriend (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Naruto

Main Pairing: SasuSaku

Side Pairing: NaruHina, SaiIno, NeTen, ShikaTema

Rating: T (may change in future)

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

KONOHA ELITE HIGH, Morning 8am…

"AAAAGGHHHHH!" Karin shouted as she enter the cafeteria, making everything over jump from her loud shriek.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch." Suigetsu pissed at her for ruining his lunch. This comment made Naturo, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Sai snickered.

"SHUT UP! SOME STUPID BITCH GAVE ME THE FINGER WHEN I WALKED PASS HER IN THE HALLWAY!" Karin fumed, they could literally see smoke coming out her ears!

"Oh? A new student? Can't wait to meet the person who got Karin so pissed! Hope she hot." Tenten said loud enough for everyone to hear, making everyone laugh at Karin.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHEN I SEE THAT BITCH I'M GONNA BASH HER HEAD INTO A WALL! HOW DARE SHE GIVE ME THE FINGER! I'LL CHOP IT OFF!" she screamed her lungs off.

"Oh? You gonna bash my head in when you see me? Oh you gotta be kidding me. You won't be able to touch me." Sakura leaning against the wall of the cafeteria with a smirk plastered on her face.

Karin pointed her finger at Sakura screaming "YOU! YOU'RE THAT FUCKING BITCH! I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY! YOU DON'T KNOW ME BUT I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" In the background you could hear people snickering and whispering 'In your dreams' 'yeah right' 'is she stupid' when Karin said that she was stronger that the new girl.

"SAKURA! IS THAT YOU! BILLBOARD BITCH!?" Ino was surprise to see Sakura. "Nice to see you too Ino-pig..." she walked over to Ino and they hugged each other. Then Sakura turn to look at Sasuke "...nice seeing you too Sasuke. It's been a year hasn't it." Sasuke could only stare in shock "Sak... Sakura...is it really you..." Sakura smirk at him and stood right in front of him, she tip toed and whispered in him ear "The only and only babe."

"LET GO OF HIM YOU FUCKING BITCH! HIS MINE! "Karin scream at her. Sakura looked at Sasuke and whispered into his ear "after I'm done with her, I'm coming after you."Sasuke looked shocked at Sakura then she turn to look at Karin.

"Oh~Sasuke is yours? What ever gave you that idea that he is yours? Is he your boyfriend? Is he EVEN your friend." Sakura slowly walk over to Karin and stood in front of her, face to face. "OF…OF COURSE HE IS! ASK HIM! HE WILL TELL YOU!" Karin screech, pointing at Sasuke. "Is she telling to truth Sasuke? Are you dating this bitch? Never thought you would go so low to date this type of girls but I guess I shouldn't judge." Sakura's back was facing him but he could tell that she was getting angry and annoyed.

"Sakura, do you believe that I would date someone who is such a whore." Sasuka had now sat down looking at the two girls across him. "How would I know, I haven't seen you for nearly a year… Sakura said to him over his shoulder. "…now back to the present problem. See what Sasuke said. He is not your boyfriend nor is he yours. Dream on sweetheart." Sakura laugh at Karin, making everyone laugh with her. Karins' face was turning red from embarrassment, "YOU! SHUT UP!" Karin got out a kunai and ran to Sakura, readying to attack her.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura got hold of Karins' armed hand and bend in, making her drop the kunai. "Its not nice to attack someone when they are not armed. But I'm not just someone, I could break your arm with just a snap and you won't even have realize it." Sakura had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Try your best pinky hair bitch." Karin said through her clench teeth. "Are you sure? You'll be in the hospital lying in a bed." Sakura said then tighten her grip on Karins' wrist. "AHHH! STOP STOP! I GIVE UP!" Katin scream when she felt like her arm was going to snap in half. "Scared bitch? Nevermind, I'll let you off…for now." Sakura let so and walked towards the gang.

Karin glared at her, 'I'll get you, I'll make you pay.' She ran at Sakura aiming to at least land a few punches on her. Just as she was going to attack her, Sakura turned back and grabbed hold of her fist, pulling Karin to Sakura and before Karin knew it, she was flying across the cafeteria and slamming into the tables.

Sakura with her fist still up, "What did I say about attacking people who was unarmed. I hate when people play unfair."

Sakura walked over to Ino and the others, all of their jaws on the floor except Sasuke, who I might say had a small smile on his face. Sakura laugh at everyone and walked to ino and close her jaw for her. "Don't open your mouth so big Ino-pig, bugs might fly in there." Ino just stared and stared and stared at her.

"OH WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Naruto stood in front of Sakura, screaming into her face. "HI! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! NICE TO MEET YOU! WHATS YOUR NAME!?" Sakura laugh at Naruto "Im Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you Naruto" she took out her hand to shake his but before she knew it, Naruto when flying behind Ino and then getting attack by Ino is a huge hug.

"OMIGAWD! SAKURA! I MISS YOU! Are you back for good?"

"I miss you too Ino-pig and yes, I'm back for good" hugging Ino.

"Are you staying here yourself? Who are you staying with? You can stay back at my place."

"Well…I'm staying here with a few people and you'll meet them…right about now…"

The cafeteria door slammed open and "SAKURA-CHAN~ WHERE ARE YOU"

~Chapter 1 complete~

A/N: PEOPLE! IM BACK! This is the first time I'm writing a Naruto Fanfiction..so I'll be waiting for you reviews~ If you like this put in your story alert and wait for the next chapter the moment my reviews reach to 15! I MAY DEDICATE CHAPTER 2 TO SOMEONE BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO YET. AND SEND IN YOUR IDEAS OR ANYTHINGS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY~I'LL BE WAITING

P.S

I MAY STOP GHOST HUNT FOR A WHILE…CAUSE I HAVEN BEEN WRITING THAT STORY…IM FOCUSING ON THIS STORY ^^ Im trying to get inspired ^^


End file.
